Forever in a Distorted Mind
by UntamedMind
Summary: AU : No powers Rogue a hereditary probelm and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know the truth and why she’s in Remy’s care. ROMY, WARRENROUGE and mild RYRO. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rouge has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care.

This is my first fanfiction. I'm not really good and typing Remy's diction. So, please bear with me. I hope you like it. Oh and Rouge's name is AnnaMarie at some parts but she'll still be known as Rouge.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its character.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Prologue**

He hissed as he cut his arm just above his left elbow. Smiling he raised up the bleeding gash to her. She stared into his eyes thankfully and began to drink. He watched her intently and stroked her hair loving as she sucked at his wound.

"As long as I g've y' t'is y'll stay and n'ver leave. I'll keep y' safe and happy forever."

She raised her head, her green eyes looking into his deep brown ones. With a kiss she leaned into his body and went to sleep in his arms.

Remy looked upon Rouge's sleeping face, AnnaMarie's sleeping face. It was so peaceful and serene to him. A bitter smile dawned his face as he wrapped her in a hug and carried off to their bedroom. He place them under the cover.

"I'm so sorry, cherie."

He then kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep holding her close. When he opened his eyes the next morning, Rouge wasn't in bed or in the room.

**Tbc..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I know it's kinda short for an opening but yeah. Hope I can update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rogue has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care

Yay I'm updating. I thought of uploading a chapter a, a week but since I made the prologue really, really short, and I have some spare time; I've decided to update sooner than planned. Oh, and inTHEgrid thanks for the spelling correction. No idea I made that mistake. Heh.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Remy jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom. She wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen was empty, dining and living area, and library were empty as well. He searched their mildly lavish two-bedroom apartment but to no avail.

'Damn t'is b' meanin' she went out,' Remy thought to himself and indeed found the front door open. Quickly his coat and shoes and went looking for Rogue before anything happened.

------------------

An hour and a half earlier:-

Green eyes fluttered open, feeling warm and relaxed in someone's arms. Rogue turned to see she was in Remy's arms and smiled.

Rogue carefully got out of bed as not to wake Remy up. Her head was feeling sore. She took a quick shower and was going to make breakfast when she heard a cry. She walked back into her bedroom and headed towards the off-white crib by the door. Looking in to a chubby smiling face she reached in and pulled out her bundle of joy. Quietly she exited the room with her baby in tow.

"Now what hav' Ah told ya 'bout beian quiet. You could hav' woke Remy." She only got giggles as a reply. She brought them into the kitchen and discovered they were out of baby food again. 'Ah thought ah told Remy to buy some.' She then looked in the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Preparing a bottle one hand wasn't easy, she looked at the baby in other arm, "See what ya put your Mama through." she said to him but the little hand just reached out and pulled her hair.

After giving the baby it's fill she sat it down in the high chair in the kitchen and proceeded to wash the bottle. "Ah don't know why Ah prepare a full bottle for ya. Ya barely drink any." Finishing her task, she turned towards her child.

"So sugah how 'bout we get ya some food." Blue eyes just smiled back at her.

----------------------

Back to current time:-

Remy ran down the stairs from the eight floor of the apartment. He had no time to wait for the elevator. He assumed Rogue would be at the park. She always seemed to go there when she went out.

He ran past the morning crowd of people; some heading to work or taking their kids to the nearby school, some were going to the store and some of the housewives were out and heading to their neighbour's place to gossip or exchange recipes. Running past the people and stores, he failed to notice a stripped hair redhead entering the local grocery store.

-----------------------

Rogue look through the selves, occasionally shifting to adjust the squirming bundle in her arms. 'Ah don't know why Remy won't let me get a stroller. "t's not easy to always carry..' Her thoughts were interrupted when blondish reddish hair blocked her view. Apparently wasn't enough to keep moving but her little joy was now jumping in her arms trying to squirm out of it's mother's arms.

Rogue shook her head and shifted again and looked at the selves. 'Great. Now what type do ah get. This little tyke 's always so picky.' She reached up and picked up a few different jars with different flavours and brands. She also picked up some other things she needed and placed them in the basket. She carried it to the counter and waited behind a woman who seemed to have a mountain of things to pay for.

She felt like she was waiting forever and it was hard to stay balance with her baby squirming in her arms. "Come on sugah relax. We'll b' out soon." She said putting down the basket and rocking the energy filled kid.

Just then she felt eyes on her. She looked away from the now giggling child to see the woman and cashier staring at her. She just smiled and they quickly turned away and continue to do whatever they were doing before. Rogue just shrugged it off and waited for her turn.

After she paid, she grabbed the bags giving a smile to the cashier as she walked out the door. She didn't see the man coming in at the same time till she collided into him. Making sure she didn't drop her baby that was giggling, she quickly apologized and headed out.

A voice called out to her as she took a step out the door. She turned to see who it was and stared in shock at the man from her past, into his blue eyes, the same blue eyes that she would look into her soul and still did.

"Warren." She whispered out before taking a step back and running back towards her apartment.

------------------------

Warren was tired. The lead was wrong again. 'I might as well give up.' He thought to himself. He would be heading back to New York in two days. New Orleans was quite warm this spring morning, so he decided to go the local store near his inn. When he was about to open the door though, someone collided into him.

He looked down being about a head taller and recognized her straight away. "Rouge" He called out without thinking.

Warren was shocked to say the least. He never expected to see her again. To see her green eyes that he longed for since they first met again. He'd been looking for her since she disappeared and now he found her. But the way she looked at him, like she was angry and scared.

He heard her whispered his name but before he could respond she ran. Warren quickly snapped himself out of staring at the spot where Rogue was standing and chased after her.

--------------------------

Remy was worried to say the least. Rogue wasn't in the park, she would always go to one spot and she wasn't there. He had to find her before anything happened to her. Things always seem to happen when she went out. For the past two years, it has been like this, since they moved to New Orleans.

'Maybe she b' headin' home' he thought to himself and began to head home. As he left the park, he saw Rogue looking into the grocery store then suddenly turn and run. Then a man came out and chased her. Quickly, Remy went afterthem.

**Tbc..**

------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think of chapter one. I think I screwed up Rogue's accent. I'm not sure if anyone reading this will think it's too short. At least it's longer than the prologue. I think I might be incapable of writing really long chapters at once. Heh


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rogue has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care.

Oh my god. I need to study but I can't keep my mind of continuing this story. Damn it. Never mind. I suck at the subject I was suppose to be studying for. So I am writing this chapter earlier than I planned, again. Bloody story line haunting my mind.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Rogue ran frantically unsure of what to do. She didn't want to run back to the apartment cause she didn't want Warren to know where they lived but she had to lose him somehow. Just then she saw the familiar alleyway to the fire stairs. If she were quick enough she would be able to duck in before Warren could see. Fortunately she was.

She rushed up the stairs to the fifth floor before she stopped to catch her breath and check if Warren was behind her. Hearing no footsteps she left the stairwell and took the elevator back up to her unit.

Once in her apartment she locked the door, placed the bags on the dining table and headed to the changing table. As she changed the diaper, she smiled, "Looks lahke we lost him 'gain."

--------------------------------

Warren went after Rogue. 'Darn, she's still as fast as ever.' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe that she would run. He thought she would be happy to see him. It hurt him that she looked at him that way.

He was about to reach her when some random person came out of a store they ran past and collided into him pushing him into the lamppost. He quickly regained his composure and turn to the direction he last saw Rogue in but she disappeared.

Before he could start moving though, a kick met his back and he went to the ground.

-------------------------------

Remy couldn't believe that something happened again. Okay he did but still, being chased. 'Merde, tis femme giv's moi too much troub'e somet'mes.' He thought as he followed the chase.

He saw the stranger about to catch up to Rogue but then was pushed into a lamppost by some random person. Then he saw Rouge duck into an alley. He smirked as he speeded up and then kicked the stranger squarely in the back, knocking him to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm stopping here just for the sake of it and I'm disappearing before finishing this story. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cough Just joking. On to the story. Sorry but I felt an interval was needed.

--------------------------------------------------

"Now, now w'at do tis home b' th'nkin' chasin' Remy's fille. Hmmm." Remy stated hovering over the stranger. He was on all fours coughing from the force of the kick. Remy smirked harder at the idea of kicking him down again but didn't. But as the man began to rise and turn, his smirk faded.

"Well now Remy I don't think that was a nice greeting." Warren stated tuning to Remy. He recognized the Cajun's voice straight away, as it was always interfering with him. He smirked slightly as Remy uttered "Merde." under his breath.

"W'at the hell you b' doin' here homme." Remy said a bit angry. "She doesn't want t' see you."

" What do you mean." Warren said angrily. "We were happy together. We were.." But he was cut off by Remy. " Oh please. Don't say you were happy. Remy sure 't b' a lie. Now why don't you head back t' New York, rich boi"

"What are you saying we were happy together."

"T'at b' rig't homme. You were."

Warren stared at Remy in shocked and anger. "How dare you say that!" he spat angrily.

"Non, homme, you b' sayin' it." With that Warren sent a punch flying at the smirking Cajun.

-------------------------------

Rogue placed the baby into the crib and set it down to rest. She covered the child and turned on the baby monitor. "Hav' a nice nap, bebe." She smiled leaving the room. 'Remy's speech seems to be getting' to meah.' Picking up the bags on the table, she headed to the kitchen to put her groceries away, completely forgetting about Warren for the moment.

--------------------------------

Warren and Remy were tossing punches and kicks at each other unaware they attracted a crowd. All that was on their mind was Rogue. Remy wanted to make sure Warren left her alone and Warren wanted to see her and take her back.

Their fight was stopped though when the police came and brought them in for causing a disturbance. They were let out though after a few hours of watching a video on being civil. Throughout the whole thing though they kept glaring at each other and verbally fight when they had the chance.

Once out, Remy turned to Warren. "Listen here, rich boi. Rogue can't see you ok. You'll jus' cause more probl'ms."

"What do you mean cause problems." Warren stated getting riled up again. 'Why isn't this…this…irritation letting me see her.'

Remy sighed. "Look homme. Remy b' lettin' you meet her another t'me. Jus' not today, ok?"

Warren pondered a while. Rogue's reaction was very disheartening but he could see what Remy was saying.

"Alright, but I want to meet her tomorrow. I've spent two years looking for her and I'm not losing her to you." He stated.

"Remy sees w'at he can do, homme."

With that they headed back, Warren to his inn and Remy to the apartment after making sure Warren wasn't following.

--------------------------------

Rogue was getting worried. It's been an hour and still no Remy. He seemed to have disappeared. He usually would tell her when he would go out or call to check if she's home even if she would forget to tell him when she goes out. But there was nothing this time, no note, no call, no nothing.

After five minutes more of waiting she picked up the phone. Remy was usually at there, since he was his best friend and all. She listened to the tones and waited for him to pick up. "Yea, who is it?" came a mischievous voice.

"Hey, John."

"Oh, hey Rogue. Anything the matter or are you tired of Remy?"

"Very funny and you know how it is. Anyway is he there? He went out and didn't tell me where or leave a note."

"You alone Sheila?"

"I'm with the baby."

"Alright, I'm coming over. I don't know where he is either."

"Um, okay." With that he hung up. Rogue wasn't sure if she should have let him come over. Remy didn't really like it if she let people in but it was John after all. She was sure it was all right.

John arrived in about fourty-five minutes later with some lunch in hand and his trademark grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------

So? Sorry bout the interval. But I needed that spontaneous moment. Heh. Now to try and study.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rogue has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care.

WHEEEEEEEEEEE! My exams are over for the moment. tears of joy stream from my eyes. So now I can update the story. Grin

Please note that the first part of this chapter happens while Warren and Remy are at the station.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Thought you might be hungry so I got us somethin' to eat" John said as Rogue let him in. He sat the plastic McDonalds bags on the table as Rogue locked the door.

"So, shiela, did you get any word from Remy?" he asked but Rogue just shook her head. "That's mighty odd, maybe the feds got 'im." He joked as he removed the food from the bag.

"Don't joke lahke that. Besides that's not tha problem." She stated as she sat down at the table a picked up a burger.

"Really? Wanna talk 'bout it?" John asked putting some fries in his mouth. Rogue just looked at him, chewing the chicken burger.

She swallowed and was about to reply when she heard a cry. "Oh, looks lahke the baby woke up. Excuse me a moment." Then she got up and headed to the bedroom.

John just watched her enter the bedroom and continued eating.

------------------------------

"Hush, dear, shhhh." Rogue was trying to coax the child to rest but apparently it wanted to stay awake. She placed the screaming bundle back in the crib and picked up a mat and rolled it up. The screams were beginning to get softer as she reached in the crib again.

Rogue just sighed and exited the room with the child in tow.

------------------------------

John watched the door to the bedroom waiting for Rogue to come out. After a while she came out and headed to the living area, which was visible from the dining area. John watched as she carefully balanced and set up the mat at an empty space on the floor.

Rogue looked up at John and smile. After placing a few toys around her child she headed back to the table and they continued their meal, Rogue occasionally looking over to make sure the child was fine.

-----------------------------

At the police station:

'Merde, I need t' call Rogue.' Remy thought to himself while fidgeting in his seat. The 'film room' as the policeman called it, was so stuffy and the film was so old and not worth his time. Not that he was paying attention anyway. 'Remy th'ught h' b' getting' t' make at leas' une call.' Remy sighed a flopped down on the table thing attached to the chair.

Warren looked over to Remy. He wanted to beat the Cajun so badly and extract any information on Rogue he had. But he just sighed and waited till they could leave. Fighting in a police station was not what they needed right now.

-----------------------------

Rogue and John sat in the living room watching the television, Rogue occasionally looking towards the trying to walk child. John looked over from the television. Still getting no word from Remy, he could see Rogue was really worried. So he decided to lighten the mood a little.

"So, how old is the little ankle biter."

"'Bout a year. Tryin' to walk now and only gurgles a few words. Ah'm tryin' to make the brat say 'mama' but it's a no-go." She said looking intently at the little ankle biter as John so kindly called it. John just laughed.

"Well then 'mama', ya hav' your work cut out for ya." John joked, earning him a hit in the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for!" he screeched holding his head.

"Sounds weird when you say 'mama'. Don't spoil it."

There was a small silence then they both broke out laughing.

-----------------------------

Time continuation from chapter two:

Remy made his way into the apartment. It was about late afternoon now or early evening. He didn't care, he was just tired. He wasn't sure if he wanted to arrange a meeting between Warren and Rogue . 'After all, Remy said he'd see w'at he could do.' Remy smirked at the thought and enter the elevator.

Reaching his floor, he headed to his unit. He scearched his pockets and reliaze he didn't take the keys with him this morning. He sighed and rang the doorbell. 'Cherie has t'e b' back by now.' He thought as he saw her shoes by the shoe cabinet. His gazed stopped at a certain pair of male sneakers though. Male sneakers that weren't his. His mind was beginning to jump to conclusion when the door opened.

"Remy?" Rogue said. "Where tha hell hav' ya been. Ah was worried." Remy stared at her for a moment.

"Cherie, is anyone else here?" he asked calmly.

"Yea, John. He came ova when ah called him t' see if ya were at his place." Remy just breathe in relief and entered the apartment.

-----------------------------

Warren got up to his room in the inn. Looking around the single bedroom he let out a sigh. He had a sinking feeling that Remy was sure not to keep their arrangement. 'At least I found her.' He thought to himself.

'Now how to get her to come home with me.' He contemplated on ideas how to ask Rogue to come home. Her reaction to him earlier was very displeasing to him. He couldn't understand why though. Searching through his travel bag, he wonder what he might have done wrong. Finally finding the object of his search he sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

Opening the book he looked up a number and dialed. After a tone he got an answer, "Yes." A strict woman's voice said.

"I found her."

**Tbc... **

--------------------------------------------------

I don't know why but as I was beginning to write this I had a craving for McDonalds. So I put it in. Anyway, what do you think? Not much Remy and Warren in this chapter though.

I wanna make Remy a bit edgy when other guys are around Rogue. I mean who can blame him right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rogue has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care.

Just to let you know, I'm making Kurt the older brother. The plot needs it, so yeah. There's a brief history as well.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Raven Darkholme had always been a woman of etiquette, dignity and discipline. Even when her husband and her divorced, she still held herself strong and raise her two children with her name. She taught them everything that she thought they should know and did what was best for them, even if it was against their will. But karma always bites back.

Her eldest son was Kurt Darkholme. Sent to Germany for his education at the age of 8, so that he could better himself. He stayed with her ex-husband because he insisted on giving the best for his son. She had no choice seeing it was for the better. When Kurt was around 13 though, a messy case led to him being in his father's custody, which led to his last name to be changed to Wagner, seeing as Raven had adopted her maiden name once again.

He visited whenever it was the holidays, but all of them knew that the visits were just for appearance. Now he was a fine man of age 24 and back with living with his mother as his father died in an accident 5 years ago.

Her other child was AnnaMarie Darkholme. A child her ex-husband would have nothing to do with. It was sad for the young girl really for she tried to get the father to love herbut he didn't. One day, AnnaMarie discovered she was the reason for their divorce. Her mother had a one-night stand with another man from the neglect her husband gave her and it resulted in her. Growing up with this truth made her gain her nickname, Rogue.

Raven was still proud of Rogue either way and loved her, as a mother should but sterner. She made Rogue the perfect girl and did what was best for her. So, it was a shock that nearly led to a stroke when Rogue ran away 2 years ago. She thought she had planned everything well for Rogue's life but apparently not.

Raven was in dismay and has been searching for her daughter since her disappearance with whatever was at her disposal. Finally, as she was sipping her tea looking down at the garden of her mansion in Caldecott County, Mississippi, when her phone rang. She wasn't sure if she should have picked it up at first, worried bout more heartbreaking news. She let out a sigh and then answered her voice strict and cold as ever.

"I found her."

With hearing those three words she dropped her cup. Shattering the antique and spilling tea all on her oriental rug.

"Where are you?" she breathed out, keeping her voice steady.

"New Orleans. Do.." the speaker didn't get to finish what he was intended to say.

"Stay where you are! I'm on my way!"

"But Ma.."

"Shut it." And she hung up. 'Finally.' She thought before she went to get Kurt.

-----------------------------

John left about two hours ago. They had dinner and chatted about their time in New Orleans. After dinner they had a poker game, which Remy won, and John the loser. After clearing everything up, Rogue headed into her room.

Rogue set the baby to sleep and got into bed to sleep. She was about to drift of into her dreams when Remy came into the room. He looked at her pleadingly. She just smiled and patted the space next to her. He smiled victoriously and slipped under the covers next to her. Both of them drifted of to sleep soon after.

-----------------------------

Kurt quickly packed his belongings as soon as his mother had told him that his sister had been found. After his return from Germany, he thought everything was going to be great. Just him, his sister and his mother. He was mistaken though. After a year of being back, AnnaMarie disappeared without a word.

He was hurt that she didn't say goodbye or tell him anything about her abrupt leave. Since he was away AnnaMarie had received the nickname Rogue but he could never see why. She would always be AnnaMarie to him and his mother. AnnaMarie was out a lot by the river. When she didn't return home one evening, they thought she was out.

They waited at first and assumed she was with her friends. The next morning when she didn't return, they began to worry. They called her friends but no one had seen her the previous day. They quickly called the police after that. They police first assumed she fell in the river but they found no trace of her. The police were going to rule that she was died and was to below the waters to be found but Kurt wouldn't let them. It was thanks to Warren they knew she was alive somewhere.

'Finally, avter two years, I get to see mien schwester.' Thought Kurt before entering the car with his mother.

-----------------------------

Warren breathed out a sigh. Raven and her son were coming.

'This could complicate things.' He thought as he place the phone on the bed side table. 'I was hoping I could bring her back myself.'

Deciding it was better to leave everything for the night, he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change, before drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------

The drive was very tense. Kurt watched the road, every once in a while eyeing his mother. She was glaring at the road, waiting to reach New Orleans. Both wanted to see their AnnaMarie soon, but knew there would be complications. There always were some when it came to her. 'I guess t'atz, v'at makes life vit' her so great.' He thought as a loving smile came onto his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Raven stated.

"Juzt remembering some of ze timez ve had vit' our AnnaMarie."

"That Rogue always been too troublesome. Sometimes I think I should have left her with Irene." She said angrily. "I've done so much for her and she runs away."

"I've missed her too."

"I just can't understand why. I was sure I raise her right. Even after I lost you for that while I still made sure she grew up protected." She said tiredly.

"Ve'll find out vhy she left soon enough."

"I hope so. She was always very secretive as a child. She never let me know what was going on when you were taken away. She actually blamed me for your leave."

Kurt couldn't reply. The only times he really saw his mother so open was when AnnaMarie went missing and when she was fighting for his custody.

The rest of the trip was silent.

**Tbc…**

--------------------------------------------------

Not much of Rogue in this chapter. But I felt I needed one for Mystique and Kurt. With Kurt and Raven, Rogue is known as AnnaMarie. Only once in a while does Raven use Rogue, like when she's quite mad with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever in a Distorted Mind**

Summary: (AU : No powers) Rogue has a hereditary problem and a mental condition. No one knows how or why it happened but everyone wants to know it and why she's in Remy's care.

I almost didn't update this week. Luckily. I locked myself in my room so I could. Stupid people wanting me to go out. Haha.

Are my chapters really too short. Okay. Then. I'll do my best to make them longer.

Oh, and the hotel mention here is real. So I'm not sure if I should disclaimer it or not, but just it case. Whatever of Hotel Monteleone mentioned here isn't mine.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Rogue awoke to the sound of crying. Almost automatically she fumbled to the crib. Picking up the source of the sound, she quietly rocked it and headed to the bathroom. After getting herself and the baby ready for the day, she headed to the door. She stopped at the sight in blocking her way out though.

"Non t'day cherie." Remy said blocking the front door.

Rogue was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect to see Remy awake yet.

"Move, sugah. Ah wanna go t' tha park. Didn't get a chance yesterday." Remy just shook his head.

"Cherie, we need t' talk."

Rogue just stared at him for a moment. He seemed serious.

"Alraght."

-----------------------------

Warren awoke to the sound of a constant ring. Opening his eyes, he groggily searched for the source of the noise. Finding his phone and viewing the caller id, he sighed, took a big breath and answered.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Still in my inn."

"Where can we meet." The caller stated.

"Where are you staying?"

"Hotel Monteleone French Quarter."

"Pricey. You sure that's smart. Credit cards are checked you know."

"Oh, please. I used cash. I can spare it."

"Alright. I'll meet you in your lobby. It's not too far from where I'm staying."

"Fine."

And with a click the conversation was ended. Warren just laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's going to be a long day." He said dryly to no one.

After a while he got up and headed to the bathroom. He had to get ready to see Raven and Kurt.

-----------------------------

"What's wrong." Rogue asked setting up the mat for the baby.

"Ev'rythin'." Remy whispered.

"What?" She said as she place the child down.

"N'vermind. Tell Remy, where were you yesterday. Cherie wasn't there when Remy b' wakin' up. "

Rogue looked irritated at him. 'Again wit' tha third person view.' She thought.

"Jus' getting some groceries. Why?"

"Well, Remy when lookin' for you, cherie. Then I b' seein' Warren chsin' you."

Rogue paled. "Ah don't know how he found us. We were comin' out of tha store and he was there."

"So, w'at are we goin' t' do?" he asked. "We cou'd move again."

"Ah'm tired of runnin'.But I don't wan' him t', t'" she couln't finish as she broke into tears.

"Hush. Don't worry cherie. He won't b' takin' your bebe away." Remy said as he hugged her.

-----------------------------

As Warren smiled at the doorman as he entered the lobby. Straight away he spotted Raven and Kurt. Raven was sitting while Kurt was standing and saying how they should search for AnnaMarie themselves, to his mother.

"Good morning madam, Kurt." Warren greeted politely.

Kurt greeted back but Raven just nodded her head in acknowledgement. "How is she?" she asked.

"She looked alright. She is still as fast as ever. I sure she is still training."

"Very well. Would you like some breakfast?" Raven asked Warren.

"That would be nice."

They headed to Le Café. The casual looking eatery reflected the French café life, which New Orleans seemed to be linked to. After sitting down and ordering their breakfast, they began to discuss their plan of action.

"So are you sure she lives in the area?"

"I'm sure of it. I found her at a grocery store."

"Anytthin' else?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, well. I think she might be living with Remy." Both Kurt and Raven dropped their teacups.

-----------------------------

Remy sighed and drank his coffee. He watched Rogue as she called the baby over to her. When she stopped crying, everything was like the conversation never happened.

"So, how b' the bebe doin'?" he asked.

"Can't ya see for yourself?"

"Seems shaky, cherie." Remy answered a little unsure.

"Jus' ya wait and see. Soon we'll hav' a champion runner." She laughed.

"If you say s' cherie." Said Remy as he bit into his toast. "Com' hav' some bre'kfast.'

"In a moment, Swamp Rat."

"W'at did you c'll Remy, cherie." Remy asked a bit shakily.

"Swamp Rat. Why? Got a problam?" She smirked.

Remy stared at her before Rogue suddenly began shaking.

-----------------------------

Tea was all over the floor at their feet along with broken glass.

"What do you mean she's with him."

"Ja. Remy is vif Jean Luc."

"I'm sorry, but he isn't. I spoke to him yesterday. He told me to keep away."

"What!" Raven and Kurt shouted. They didn't care if they were in a public place or that the whole café was staring at their table. The waiter sent over to clean up the mess was too afraid to approach after their shout.

Warren feeling the heavy tension; quickly tried to calm them down. "Madam, Kurt. Please, calm down. At least we know she's safe with him."

"I guess you may be right." Raven breathed out, slightly calmer.

Kurt on the other hand didn't take the assurance as well as Warren had hope he would.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW COULD SHE BE SAFE VIF HIM!" he said angrily. "T'IS IS MIEN SCHWESTER VE ARE TALKIN' ABOUT!"

Warren and Raven just stared in shocked at the normally shy and silent boy.

"KURT! Calm down!" his mother's strict voice broke him out of his mild bout of anger.

"I think we should leave now." Raven said calmly. She paid waiter the money for the food they never ate and the amount for the teacups and left still having the air of dignity around her. Let it never be said that Raven Darkholme was not a woman of dignity in any situation.

The two men just followed her out. Both deep in thought.

-----------------------------

"Merde." Remy cursed and quickly rushed to Rogue's side.

"NOOO! GET AWAY! AHHHHHHHH!" Rogue screamed. She kept struggling against Remy's hold.

"Cherie. Ple'se hold on." He said pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"NO! WHERE AM I! LET ME GO!" Quickly Remy made a gash parallel to the one he had made a few nights ago.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Rogue screamed just as Remy pressed the bleeding wound to her lips. But she turned her head. Her eyes were moving frantically.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" Tears bagan to leak from her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Remy quickly sucked as much of his blood he could into his mouth while trying to keep his hold on Rogue. It wasn't easy, as she was clawing the arm holding her.

"I'LL KILL YOU! JUST WAIT!"

Grabbing the back of her head he forced his mouth onto hers as she breathe in. Rogue tried to turn her head away but the hand kept her still. She whimpered as the taste of blood flooded her mouth. Her eyes began to dilate, as her mind began to swirl. She didn't want to swallow the red liquid but Remy forced her to. She whimpered again as she began to feel dizzy.

Remy kept looking into her eyes the whole time. He held the 'kiss' a little longer after Rogue had swallowed the blood. As her pulled away he looked at her flushed face and noticed a trail of blood from the side of her mouth.

He wiped it up with his finger and offered them to her. Rogue looked at the blood on his finger with clouded eyes and took it into her mouth.

**Tbc…**

--------------------------------------------------

So what do you think. This chapter has to be the longest one so far. A lot of screaming in this chapter. But hey at least Rogue and Remy kissed, sorta. Heh.


End file.
